A person in a home may view many different television ("TV") programs. The introduction of cable television ("CATV") has made additional TV programs available for viewing. Now, the next generation of TV, interactive TV ("ITV"), will be available soon. ITV will offer viewers literally hundreds of TV programs from which to choose.
Some TV programs may be appropriate only for certain members of a household. For example, "R" rated movies, while entertaining to some adults, may be inappropriate for children under a certain age to watch.
There have been numerous attempts to successfully restrict access to some TV programs. For example, some systems require a user to enter, e.g., via a remote control unit, an "access code." However, problems may result if one forgets the access code. There is a need for an error free RCU that serves to restrict access to certain programs.